Petites flammes
by Meanne77
Summary: Inachevée Il aurait dû se douter qu'un von Bielfeld, et dernier né du Maoh de surcroît, ne pourrait que lui causer des désagréments. Résumé de la fin : allez sur mon profil, merci
1. Flammèche 1

Titre : Petites flammes (1/4)  
Auteur : Meanne77

Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maoh ! n'est pas à moi ¤va se pendre¤ Gottfried, Rudolf et Löki appartiennent à Shakes mais je les lui vole parce que j'ai la flemme de trouver mes propres noms. De toute façon ce qui est à elle est à moi et vice versa.  
Claimer : Siegfried est une propriété SKPM77.

Fanwork100 : thème #15 « Neige » pour l'ensemble de l'histoire et #11 « Dérangé » pour ce morceau (c'est pour ça que les parties sont courtes ; en fait, c'est un one shot, lol).

Me demandez pas quel âge à Wolfram. Il est jeune, mais pas à ce point non plus ; disons qu'il est entre les deux… La seule chose dont je sois sûre, c'est qu'il a largement plus de seize années mazoku.

¤

**Petites flammes**  
_Flammèche 1_

¤

Bien à l'abri derrière la fenêtre, Siegfried admirait la neige recouvrir inlassablement le paysage alors qu'il sirotait un verre de vin chaud épicé tout juste comme il les aimait. D'aucun pourrait penser qu'il emmenait ses élèves en ce lieu uniquement pour pouvoir déguster les mets qu'ils servaient ici… d'aucun n'aurait peut-être pas tout à fait tort.

Ses rêveries furent interrompues par un grattement à la porte et, agacé d'être de la sorte dérangé, il autorisa le perturbateur à entrer. Comme personne ne semblait se décider (ce qui, d'après son expérience, éliminait le personnel de l'auberge et réduisait les possibilités au nombre de trois), il alla lui-même ouvrir la porte et baissa les yeux pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

Ah.

Il aurait dû se douter qu'un von Bielfeld, et dernier né du Maoh de surcroît, ne pourrait que lui causer des désagréments.

Wolfram von Bielfeld releva le menton et affecta de prendre un air altier mais l'effet de ce dernier fut gâché par ses cheveux en bataille et saupoudrés de neige.

« Oui, Wolfram ?

– Je ne veux pas être dans la même chambre que Gottfried et Rudolf !

– Allons bon… Et pourquoi ça ?

– Parce que !

– Parce que quoi ? »

Wolfram dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

« J'ai toujours eu ma chambre à moi !

– Les choses changent. Tu n'es pas chez toi, ici. Nous louons une chambre et tu dormiras avec Gottfried et Rudolf. Ce sera une excellente expérience pour toi. »

La lèvre inférieure de Wolfram se retroussa.

« Ils m'appellent feu follet… »

Siegfried ravala une grimace.

« Ne prête pas attention à ce qu'ils disent. Montre-toi plus intelligent qu'eux.

– Je pourrais dormir avec vous ?

– Non.

– Pourquoi ? geignit le jeune Mazoku. Et puis d'abord, c'est moi qui ai le plus haut rang ici ! C'est moi qui devrais dormir dans une chambre tout seul et vous avec Gottfried et Rudolf ! »

C'était décidé, celui-là serait le dernier von Bielfeld à qui il enseignerait quoique ce soit.

« Ça suffit, Wolfram. Retourne dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus te voir pour ce soir. Si tu as du temps et de l'énergie à perdre à te plaindre, réfléchis donc à l'exercice que je vous ai donné.

– Enflammer de la neige ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de difficile là-dedans ! s'enorgueillit Wolfram.

– Vraiment ? Dans ce cas j'attends que tu m'émerveilles demain, jeune Lord von Bielfeld. En attendant, va te coucher.

– Mais… »

Siegfried lui fit les gros yeux.

« Maintenant ! »

Les épaules du blondinet s'affaissèrent.

« Oui, Maître… »

Tête basse, Wolfram fit demi-tour.

« Et sèche-toi les cheveux avant de tomber malade ! »

Une réponse marmonnée lui parvint. Siegfried referma la porte et poussa un long soupir. Réflexion faite, il n'allait probablement plus tarder lui-même.

De toute façon, son vin chaud ne devait plus l'être, à présent.

(à suivre)


	2. Flammèche 2

Titre : Petites flammes (2/4)  
Auteur : Meanne77

Disclaimer :   
Kyou Kara Maoh ! n'est pas à moi ¤va se pendre¤  
Gottfried, Rudolf et Löki appartiennent à Shakes mais je les lui vole parce que j'ai la flemme de trouver mes propres noms. De toute façon ce qui est à elle est à moi et vice versa.  
Siegfried est une propriété SKPM77.

Fanwork100 : thème #15 « Neige » pour l'ensemble de l'histoire et #32 « Ambition » pour ce morceau (c'est pour ça que les parties sont courtes ; en fait, c'est un one shot, lol).

(Écrit le 30 décembre 2005)

¤

**Petites flammes**  
_Flammèche 2_

¤

Wolfram fixait sa poignée de neige avec une telle intensité qu'il aurait pu l'enflammer par son seul regard.

Si seulement…

Il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait forcément un truc, mais lequel ? La seule chose qui le consolait, c'était que ni Rudolf ni Gottfried n'y était parvenu. Il devait y arriver en premier ! C'était une question d'honneur ! Et il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix : il était un von Bielfeld.

Ils étaient là depuis une semaine ; une semaine à être frigorifiés en permanence, tout ça pour enflammer de la stupide neige. Sans la faire fondre. S'il n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux son maître le faire, il aurait décrété la tâche impossible. Même après l'avoir vu, à force de ne pas y arriver lui-même, il commençait à en douter.

Il y avait forcément un truc. Il devait juste trouver lequel.

« Feu follet ! Maître Siegfried a dit que tu devais rentrer tout de suite et qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un second malade sur les bras ! »

Wolfram tourna la tête vers Gottfried, un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux roux et au teint aussi pâle que le sien. Il le fusilla du regard. Peut-être que lui, il arriverait à l'embraser ?

« Je ne suis pas un feu follet ! Et je n'ai pas froid !

– Tu vas te faire gronder… chantonna Gottfried d'un ton narquois.

– Je m'entraîne !

­– Laisse tomber, feu follet ! Si moi je n'y arrive pas encore, tu ne risques pas de réussir, toi ! T'es trop nul ! »

Wolfram serra les poings. Gottfried eut un sourire railleur puis haussa les épaules et rentra se mettre au chaud. Wolfram ferma les yeux pour se calmer, puis se remit au travail. Il prit une nouvelle poignée de neige, la précédente avait été compactée dans son poing serré. Ses doigts étaient à tel point gourds qu'il ne sentait plus la neige dans sa main et il avait si froid que sa température corporelle ne la faisait même plus fondre.

« Wolfram von Bielfeld ! »

Le rugissement de son maître le surprit tellement qu'il en sursauta et se mordit la langue.

Siegfried Nehlberg se tenait sur le seuil de la porte et il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. À côté de lui se trouvait un Gottfried moqueur.

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer et plus vite que ça ! Ne me force pas à mettre un pied dehors pour venir te chercher ! »

Wolfram n'avait aucun désir de s'attirer davantage les foudres de son maître, aussi sauta-t-il sur ses pieds et courut le rejoindre. Siegfried marmonna quelques imprécations et referma la porte derrière eux.

« Je te l'avais bien dit », ricana Gottfried.

Wolfram lui adressa un regard mauvais.

« Feu follet ! Feu follet !

– Je suis pas un feu follet !

– Gottfried… coupa Siegfried d'un ton austère. Va donc me chercher un verre de vin chaud. Et rapporte des couvertures supplémentaires.

– Oui, Maître !

– Quant à toi… »

Wolfram releva des yeux intimidés vers son maître. Ce dernier se radoucit.

« Ce n'est pas en tombant malade que tu vas progresser, tu sais ? Allez, viens te réchauffer devant la cheminée. »

Wolfram baissa la tête et le suivit.

Il y avait forcément un truc. À moins que le problème ne vienne de lui ? Il arrivait à invoquer les flammes mais éprouvait beaucoup de difficulté à les contrôler. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas doué pour ça ? Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient trompés ? On l'avait envoyé à Löki sans se poser de question mais et s'il était différent ? Et s'il n'avait pas de talent naturel pour le feu ou pire, pour la magie ? Non, non, c'était impossible ! Il était un von Bielfeld et les von Bielfeld étaient liés au feu ! Il était un von Bielfeld ! Un von Bielfeld !

La main de son maître sur son épaule le fit de nouveau sursauter. Ils étaient arrivés jusque dans la chambre de celui-ci sans même que Wolfram s'en soit rendu compte.

« Ne te torture pas trop les méninges, petite flamme. Parfois, l'enseignement lui-même ne se trouve pas de la tâche à accomplir.

– Je ne comprends pas. »

Siegfried sourit.

« Parfois, il n'y a rien à comprendre », fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Wolfram fronça les sourcils. La question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque Gottfried les rejoignit dans la pièce.

Siegfried ôta alors ses vêtements et s'enroula dans une couverture bien épaisse. Il reprit Rudolf dans ses bras, se rassit dans le fauteuil confortable situé devant la cheminée et les emmitoufla tous les deux sous davantage d'épaisseurs. Il garda une main à l'air libre pour siroter son verre de vin chaud puis laissa sa chaleur corporelle et sa magie faire leurs offices.

« Est-ce que Rudolf va aller mieux ? demanda Gottfried alors qu'il tirait une couverture sur ses épaules et s'asseyait à son tour sur un coussin près du feu.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il devrait aller mieux d'ici demain. À chaque fois c'est la même chose, il y en a toujours un ou deux pour tomber malade. J'ai l'habitude. Et d'ailleurs... Wolfram, prends une couverture et assieds-toi. D'ailleurs, voici une très bonne occasion de poursuivre nos leçons ! Forces et faiblesses du lien au feu ; qui peut me citer un exemple ? »

Wolfram fut le premier à lever la main.

(à suivre)

NdA : je n'ai pas tellement envie de m'expliquer sur l'univers mais je ne voudrais pas non plus que vous vous mépreniez sur le comportement de Siegfried (ici, avec Rudolf), surtout que je sais à présent que je ne développerai pas suffisamment l'univers pour vous l'expliquer dans d'autres fics (et ce n'était pas prévu dans cette fic-là non plus). Disons que, pour simplifier, les possesseurs de maryoku sont intimement liés à leur élément, ce qui peut avoir certaines conséquences. Dans le cas du feu, instable de nature, les utilisateurs de cet élément sont de santé fragile, très sensible au froid et, lorsqu'ils tombent malades, nécessitent les soins d'un médecin « spécialisé », lui-même utilisateur du feu, ce qu'est Siegfried. C'est pour ça qu'il peut être professeur, il a les deux casquettes et peut donc soigner ses élèves le cas échéant, ce qui doit arriver assez souvent, en fait, lol. La méthode pour soigner un simple coup de froid (ou rhume, grippe, etc. plus graves) peut paraître particulière mais elle est logique dans cet univers et n'a donc rien de tendancieuse. La précision était sans doute inutile mais j'ai préféré la faire malgré tout.


	3. Flammèche 3

Titre : Petites flammes (3/4)  
Auteur : Meanne77

Disclaimer :   
Kyou Kara Maoh ! n'est pas à moi ¤va se pendre¤  
Gottfried, Rudolf et Löki appartiennent à Shakes mais je les lui vole parce que j'ai la flemme de trouver mes propres noms. De toute façon ce qui est à elle est à moi et vice versa.  
Siegfried est une propriété Skpm77.

Fanwork100 : thème #15 « Neige » pour l'ensemble de l'histoire et #91 « Recommence ? » pour ce morceau (c'est pour ça que les parties sont courtes ; en fait, c'est un one shot, lol).

Me demandez pas quel âge à Wolfram. Il est jeune, mais pas à ce point non plus ; disons qu'il est entre les deux… La seule chose dont je sois sûre, c'est qu'il a largement plus de seize années mazoku.

Écrit le 9 janvier 2006

¤

**Petites flammes**  
_Flammèche__3_

¤

Trois semaines ! Trois semaines qu'ils étaient là et qu'ils ne faisaient pas le moindre progrès, trois semaines au cours desquelles ils étaient tous tombés malade au moins une fois et même deux pour Rudolf et lui-même. Leur maître leur avait dit qu'ils battaient tous les records ; il s'était même demandé à voix haute s'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès. Mais pour ce qui était d'enflammer la neige sans la faire fondre…

Avec rage, il jeta sa poignée de neige et souffla sur ses mains en un vain espoir de les réchauffer.

« Alors ? Où en es-tu ? » demanda la voix de son maître au-dessus de lui.

Les yeux de Wolfram lui lancèrent des éclairs.

« C'est impossible ! Le feu est de la chaleur et la chaleur fait fondre la neige et puis c'est tout ! Vous trichez ! »

Siegfried s'accroupit devant lui, ôta un gant et prit une poignée de neige qu'il tendit à son élève. L'instant d'après, sa paume s'enflamma, mais la neige resta intacte.

« Pourtant tu le vois de tes propres yeux, non ? »

La bouche de Wolfram prit un pli boudeur.

« Vous trichez. Je ne sais pas comment mais vous trichez.

– Tu crois ? »

Wolfram observa son maître avec attention. Ce ton, ce sourire et cette malice dans ses yeux… Il se moquait de lui.

Wolfram se leva et s'épousseta.

« J'en ai assez. C'est impossible, j'arrête. »

Il fit demi-tour en direction de l'auberge, avec la ferme intention de bouder devant la cheminée. Il ressentait le froid jusque dans ses os.

Dans son dos, la voix de Siegfried s'éleva de nouveau :

« Jürgen y arrive… »

Wolfram fit volte-face.

« Vraiment ? »

Siegfried hocha simplement la tête. « Jürgen y arrive », il sentait que ça allait devenir sa phrase magique, avec celui-là…

Wolfram se mâchonna la lèvre puis revint sur ses pas.

« Remontrez-moi. »

Siegfried invoqua de nouveau sa magie et la neige qu'il tenait dans sa paume prit feu. Wolfram la dévora des yeux. Tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, il en était à présent persuadé. Il mit la main dans les flammes et…

« Wolfram ! »

… la porta aussitôt à sa bouche avec un glapissement de douleur.

« Imbécile ! Tu as oublié la plus élémentaire des règles ? le gronda Siegfried, avant de se radoucir. Allez, fais-moi voir. »

Son maître poussa un soupir et Wolfram le laissa lui prendre la main. Celles de Siegfried se mirent à briller d'énergie curative.

« Décidément, vous me donnez bien du souci, tous les trois… »

Wolfram baissa les yeux.

« Les flammes sont réelles.

– Bien entendu, elles sont réelles ! s'exclama Siegfried d'un ton bourru.

– Mais il y a quand même un truc », affirma Wolfram avec conviction.

Siegfried le regarda puis lui sourit.

« Petit… il y a _toujours_ un truc. »

La douleur reflua. Son maître se redressa et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas des magiciens ? »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil puis se dirigea vers Gottfried et Rudolf, qui s'entraînaient eux aussi à quelques distances de là.

Wolfram fronça les sourcils et se laissa retomber dans la neige. Il en prit une poignée et la fixa avec intensité, comme si le poids de son regard pourrait la forcer à lui livrer tous ses secrets.

Il y avait un truc, son maître l'avait lui-même reconnu ; il avait même presque sous-entendu que c'était de la prestidigitation. Pourtant, les flammes étaient réelles, elles l'avaient brûlé, lui avaient fait mal et ça, ce n'était pas une illusion.

« Parfois, l'enseignement ne vient pas de la tâche à accomplir… répéta le jeune Mazoku d'un air songeur. Et parfois, il n'y a rien à comprendre… »

Est-ce qu'une illusion pouvait être réelle ? Le feu était vrai, la neige également, le feu faisait fondre la neige mais la neige ne fondait pas.

« Je l'ai vu faire de mes propres yeux… »

Wolfram tenait la neige dans sa main droite. Il se concentra pour invoquer les flammes dans sa paume gauche. C'était difficile, surtout avec cette main-là, mais il devait s'y astreindre car sa main droite serait celle qui tiendrait l'épée.

Après un effort, sa paume se mit à fumer puis le feu naquit en son centre, alimenté par son maryoku.

« Mais si mes yeux me trompent, alors je ne dois pas m'y fier. »

Il ferma les paupières. Le froid à droite, la chaleur à gauche. La neige était de la glace, la glace était de l'eau, l'eau était l'un des quatre éléments. L'eau ne brûlait pas, elle s'évaporait (lorsqu'elle n'éteignait pas le feu). Le feu réchauffait l'eau, faisait fondre la glace…

« Je ne comprends pas… »

Mais il n'y avait rien à comprendre, rien à comprendre…

« S'il n'y a rien à comprendre, alors j'arrête de réfléchir. »

Le feu dans une main, la neige dans l'autre…

_Ne pas réfléchir, ne pas se fier à ce que je vois, à ce que je sais, ne pas penser, juste le feu et la glace, ne pas réfléchir, juste sentir… Sentir…_

Mais il avait senti les flammes, elles étaient réelles, et le feu faisait fondre la neige. C'était la même neige mais celle de son maître ne fondait pas.

Pas les mêmes flammes ?

Wolfram rouvrit les yeux, relâcha sa concentration et dissipa son élément. Il chercha du regard Siegfried. Ce dernier acheva de dire quelque chose à Gottfried puis fit mine de rentrer à l'intérieur. Wolfram lui courut après.

« Maître ! Maître ! »

Siegfried s'arrêta et l'attendit. Essoufflé par sa course et ses efforts incessants, Wolfram prit quelques secondes pour calmer sa respiration. L'air froid lui brûlait les poumons plus sûrement que le feu.

« Maître… refaites-le. »

Siegfried haussa un sourcil, parut hésiter mais finalement se baissa et ramassa de la neige qu'il enflamma.

Lentement, avec précaution, Wolfram approcha les mains des flammes.

« Wolfram… l'avertit avec rudesse Siegfried.

– Je sais. Je ne me brûle pas. »

Il s'arrêta à bonne distance et ferma les yeux.

_Ne pense pas, sens_.

Des flammes différentes ?

Un pli vint barrer son jeune front et il invoqua à son tour son élément puis rouvrit les paupières, approcha encore un peu plus les mains de celles de son maître. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Les flammes de Wolfram se mêlèrent à celles de Siegfried. Des gouttelettes d'eau apparurent à la surface de la neige.

« Bien sûr… si tu fais ça, ça fond… »

Wolfram le regarda et écarta les mains. Elève et professeur dissipèrent leurs flammes respectives.

« En quoi mon feu est-il différent du vôtre ? Qu'est-ce que je fais pour que ça ne marche pas ? »

Siegfried lui retourna sa question avec un sourire bienveillant :

« Qu'est-ce que je fais que tu ne fais pas ? »

Wolfram fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« Vous trichez ! » accusa-t-il.

Siegfried se mit à rire.

« Peut-être… mais je le fais avec talent ! »

¤¤¤

J'aime bien ce chapitre-là...  
Cette histoire est et restera inachevée, néanmoins, vous trouverez sur mon **PROFIL** un lien vers un **résumé détaillé de la fin**.


End file.
